How I met your father
by Enihpled Amira
Summary: A dying woman is telling about past.How she left her 'husband' and how she found a new love... Tarzan/ Atlantis crossover Not Milo/Jane!
1. Chapter 1

Disney Tarzan/ Atlantis the Lost Empire crossover

I own nothing, property of Disney and Edgar Rice Burroughs

I wanted to do something with my 2 favorite Disney movies.

* * *

Disney's Tarzan takes place somewhere between 1965 and 1882( when Darwin, Rudyard Kipling and Queen Victoria were alive) and 'Atlantis the lost Empire' takes place in 1914. Several sources say Milo is 32 years old, so that would mean he's born in 1882. That's too soon for a Milo/Jane pairing( unless if you take the original time from Edgar Rice Burroughs's book. I kept Disney's time indication.)

Suddenly, this light bulb appeared above my head and went PING…

_**I have nothing against Tarzan( or anybody else).**_

_**This story is **__**NOT**__** a sequel to any of my other Atlantis or Tarzan stories. **_

I'm sorry if I got a name wrong ( I don't know the names of Milo's parents)

* * *

As I feel life leaving my body, there are only two thoughts left on my mind: what will become of my sons, and how could this have happened? Ah… the pain…I can't take it anymore. I always knew I wouldn't die a peaceful dead, but still, I had expected something else… The light is coming my direction. Jack… Milo…I can't leave them behind, but…the pain… I can't…. I have to go. Is that …mother? No, it can't be…I must be hallucinating…. How could this have happened? How did he found me?

It al started about a year an a half after the wedding. I should have seen it coming… He never loved me, or at least not like I loved him. I had to leave him. I was in to much pain and to embarrassed to stay. I fled away, knowing he wouldn't let me leave. I was 'his property'.

The question I should be asking is: _Why?_

Why did it happen to me? What have I done wrong? Why do I deserve to die like this?

Why did I stay with him in the first place?

All those memories coming back…

Lets start at the beginning. Jane. The name my parents gave me. The name I never wanted to hear again in my life. Now I would do almost anything to hear my father call me like that again. Daddy…I've missed him so much…Why did he betray me?…Did he love _that monster_ more than his own daughter? I swear, if I hadn't met James, I would have never trust another man again. My sweet James…One of the few people that chose my side. Everybody saw me as the bad guy…Their Tarzan would never do such a thing. It was Sunday. I was walking through the jungle, looking for my 'husband' who was never to be found, _again_. Officially, we weren't married. We were just living together. Maybe that's why he thought he could have me _and_ her. La. When I saw them kissing passionately, I first thought it was one of her tricks. Even when I saw them…making love, I pretended I didn't mind, that I was ok. It had to be one of her tricks. I can still feel the pain I felt when I saw them together…

He changed. Even the gorillas had seen it. He had always been an excellent leader of the gorillas, but now , the only thing he did was hanging out with _her, _or other humans he normally would have stayed miles away from, or fighting with the Waziris, who had once been our friends…We all tried to talk to him…Kala said she couldn't recognise her son anymore, I told her I still believed it was one of La's spells. He became more and more aggressive. The first strikes came… Flynt was the first victim. He had done nothing wrong. Others followed soon… But he always remained _their Tarzan, _who would never hurt an animal unless it had deserved it…

After he hit me in the face, I went straight to the tree house and grabbed some important stuff…a picture off my mother, my sketchbook, some money…I knew I couldn't take much with me. I had very little time, and everything got _my scent _on it, _he _would follow it.I paused when I heard Kala…She was begging him to stop. How could he do that to his own mother? When he finally stopped and left, I quickly went down and took her back to the tree house to take care of her. She saw I was packing.

We talked. She completely understood, wondering why I hadn't already left. He was no longer her son, the boy she had found an raised. By then we both were convinced it wasn't La. Just Tarzan. I still don't understand how he could change into…_that._

I had to go. It was as if all my love for him had turned into hate the moment his fist hit my face. And if I had stayed any longer, he probably would have killed me. After I had left, I often wondered what had happened to the gorillas, to the elephants, to all the other animals…Were they still alive? I know it sounds crazy, but they had been my family. I never saw my real family again after I decided to stay with Tarzan. After the biggest mistake of my life. I've missed them so much. The last thing I told my family and friends was: _I'll be back soon_…But I couldn't go back to England. I had no money (not enough for the journey back home), and it would also be the first place they would look for me.

It was night when we reached the trading post. I wasn't sure if we would be safe there, but I had no other place to go, and I couldn't leave Kala out there…with _him_.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

PS: what do you think of it?(If everybody hates it, then I'll stop here, and otherwise I'll try to update soon)

I'm sorry for the grammar and spelling


	2. Chapter 2

My new chapter. The next chapter will be the last one. I'm sorry for grammar & spelling

Well, enjoy!

* * *

Dumont had been willing to help me. Not just because he had a crush on me, but mainly because he had something against Tarzan. He was always sending people to Tarzan, just because he knew it bothered him and that visitors always caused problems. And removing his wife and mother was a great way to tease him.

Kala and I talked for a very long time. We decided it was best for her to place her in another part of the jungle, not too far from her old home, but still far away from the man she once called her son. I remembered the wounded gorilla that once came to Tarzan... It was really hard for her to leave the place where she had gown up, had lived. Had lost her husband, and both of her sons…It was time for a new start, a new life. One without Tarzan. For both of us.

I can still remember the smile on her face when we arrived at the new group of gorilla's…

The spark in her eyes when she met Tublat…It was good to see she could still love.

Kala was happy with her new family. And they were happy too .It was impossible to not like Kala. She was so kind…Tarzan had been really lucky to have someone as wonderful as Kala looking after him.

And I had been lucky to call her my mother-in-law. We said goodbye. Knowing that she'd be okay, there was nothing that could keep me there. All my former animal family members had decided to stay with Tarzan.

That moment I decided it was time for me to go, to leave Africa and never return. The problem was: I couldn't go back to London, to my friends and family. The only relatives that weren't British were my aunt Miley and uncle Jack, who lived in America. Back then, I wasn't sure if they wanted to help me or not. I had only seen them twice in my whole life, and then there was the fact aunt Miley left Europe to be away from her family….Fortunately for me they did want to take me in their home.

Renard had been so friendly to help me contacting them. My aunt and uncle were an extremely wealthy couple, but they hadn't always been rich. They had started a small business and after years of hard work it grew and grew, and they earned millions with it. But they always remained the same people. Unfortunately for them, they were the only ones that didn't change. For years their families had avoided them and suddenly everybody started to treat them differently, and it sickened them. That's why they moved to a house in the middle of nowhere, somewhere in America. Far away from England. Far away from the African jungle and Tarzan, and probably the last place he would look for me. Uncle Jack arranged a ship to take me to America.

And on that ship, I met a sweet young man and his extraordinary father…They were on some kind of expedition; trying to find a book that would guide them to the lost city of Atlantis.

James Thatch. I still don't understand how he could fall for _me_. Or why he asked me too marry him even though we'd only known each other for a week. He even stayed with me when we found out I was pregnant. Of Tarzan's child. Painful, leaving the father of your unborn child to protect it. Back then, I didn't know if I would be able to love the child of the man that had hurt me so much. But I love Jack. Very; very much. He's my son; Tarzan never cared for him. Of course; after I left he beat up Renard, who told him about my aunt and uncle. By the time he reached America; Jack was already born; I had married for a year (for real this time) and there was already a new life growing inside me. Milo. My aunt was so happy when she heard me say the boy's name. "Don't you start like the rest of your family!" she said. I simply answered that they deserved the honour. They had done so much for me. They got me out of Africa; away from Tarzan, and they took me in their home. And not only me. When they learnt that Tarzan was on his way to America; they took Jack in there home too. It was one of the most painful moments in my life, having to leave him behind. But Tarzan couldn't find both of us.

He's safe now. Safe with them. And Milo is safe with Thaddeus (but he won't be safe for his grandfather's Atlantis stories!). Too bad my sons will never know they have a brother. James thought it would be better to never tell Thaddeus about Jack. Now I regret that. Why did he had to find me? Maybe it's my punishment. For leaving him. Or maybe for staying with him in the first place. With a murderer. The train accident…He caused it. He had found me. Found James…Just minutes ago now. One moment we were on the train, next we were lying there, outside. Dying. With the strength I had left, I reached out for his hand. I heard him whisper my name. My real name. Jane Porter died in the African jungle. Now I'm going to die here, but somewhere I'm glad my husband is here with me…I know that sounds selfish, but it's nice to know we'll be together on the other side. His hands are cold. No. Don't go, my darling. I can still feel his cold hand in mine, as I see James right in front of me, with my mother…

Mother. It's been so long since the day she died. Since I took her hand and felt the coldness of her body after her spirit had left for that place, high above the rainbow…Heaven. Is it real? With the golden gates, and the angels? But that's not heaven. Heaven is the place where I'll be together with my family again, and I don't care for gold, or St. Peter or angels. Or even for demons and fire. As long as I have James by my side….

Goodbye, world.

Goodbye, life

Goodbye, aunt Miley and uncle Jack. May God bless you.

Goodbye, Jack and Milo. May your life be a long and a happy one.

I loved you all very, very much.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Jack and Miley have nothing to do with Hannah Montana! (I just think it's sweet she names her children after her aunt &uncle)


	3. Chapter 3

I'm soooorrrrryyyy!

I know, it has been months since I last updated a story; but I had a lot of work for school, I had to baby-sit, paint the kitchen door, I had to help re-tiling the bathroom…and after that, I didn't feel like writing fan fiction.

But now I'm back. Oh, btw; I found out that 'James' real name is Augustus Avery Thatch

So I'm gonna use that name now. And Jane apparently changed her name into Lucille. I know that Tublat is the enemy in the Disney series, but in the books by Edgar Rice Burroughs Tublat is Kala's mate (not Kerchak)

I also found out there's a Disney Tarzan category, but I think i'll leave this story under Disney

Not that it matters, now. Final chapter, although I might redo the whole story. I started with an idea, but I didn't know what to type and eventually it became this….I'm not happy with it.

Enough author notes, here's the next chapter.

* * *

The smell of fire cleared his head, he could finally see what he had done. No. No! A train, derailed , dangling half into the cliff. Smoke everywhere, mixed with the sent of blood . A lever. All it took was a lever in the signal box. It flashed through his head. A man; no two men….Had he….? No. They had tried to stop him…and he…no. More deaths. All his fault. Why? One moment, everything was fine and he was living happily in the jungle with Jane. And then these dark clouds came and made the world vanish, the only things that were left was hate, pain and aggression. He sighed thinking of all the suffer he caused. All his fault; even though he couldn't remember what he had done. The worst part. Realising what you have done. What you have done to the people (and animals) you love. There's no stopping the 'attacks', he could only guess when the next one would come, and they seamed to appear more frequently. He had feared it. What he could do. Now this…all those people dead. His fault. His fault. No wonder Jane had left him. No wonder Kala had fled. No wonder he was alone now. He was a monster. But what could he do? He couldn't prevent that darkness took hold of his mind; and there was no one that was willing to help him. Everyone fled away from Tarzan, the mad ape man.

How could it be his fault? He was the victim, he was the one that was abandoned. Maybe that was what had caused him to do it. Seeing Kala with her new mate. And Jane with hers…A nerd with a bow tie, golden brown hair , with a dorky haircut, slender, no muscles at all…

It was her fault. She was the one who had left him when he needed her so hard. She was the one that had talked his mother into leaving the family and had brought her to that Tublat….She was the one who had been lying in another mans arms when he finally found her, after moths of searching, after the long voyage to the foreign continent. He had followed her to the 'civilised world', far away from the safety of his jungle; and what did he found? His wife, who had promised to stay with him and love him forever; kissing a man on the lips. He had realised she would never be his again. All those emotions…and then: blackout. He had found himself just outside the signal box, watching the train wreck . Jane. At first he wanted to go help her, see if she was still alive. Sweet Jane…He had been the monster, how could he blame her for leaving him? Jane. What had he done? Killed two men at the signal box; killed and wounded all those people on that train. Men. Women. Children…

A gun was placed against the back of his head. The police.

'Just shoot.' he said. The police officer hesitated. 'Do it! I deserve it.'

And a single shot relieved him from his illness.

And so Jack and Milo grew up without their parents. Jack stayed with Miley and her husband; and Milo was raised by his grandfather Thaddeus. The boys never learnt about each other's existence, their guardians thought it was better not having to tell them about the cause of the tragic ending of their parents. Jack became a very successful businessman, he married a nice girl and they got two beautiful children.

And Enihpled doesn't think she needs to say what happened to Milo, but still she types: 'And he lived happily in Atlantis, and sometimes he looked into his wife's clear blue eyes and sighed, remembering the blue eyes of his beloved mother.'

* * *

So, that my final chapter. I don't like it. I actually wanted to write something more 'adventurous' , instead of something….I don't know. How do you say 'bleiterig' in English ?(I don't even think it's a correct Dutch word)

I don't own anything, it's all © Disney and Edgar rice Burroughs

If you don't know what happened to Milo: WATCH ATLANTIS THE LOST EMPIRE! And Tarzan too! I love them333

And Tarzan…well, I think it was a type of brain cancer.

!: cancer is a very serious thing. My grandfather died of lung cancer and my cousin Sam has cancer too.

Ps: thanks for reading!333333 (this used to be a heart...fan fiction won't let me type it...)


End file.
